Divergent High School
by Eliza Anne
Summary: The cast of Divergent go to High School
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is my second attempt at writing a story. I know that this theme may be greatly used but I think that mine will be different**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Divergent or anything else that is very noticeable.**

**Enjoy!**

I was woken up a 7 a.m, by my older brother Caleb yelling at me to wake up. "Beatrice!" he yelled, "wake up or you will be late!" Of course I forgot, it is the first day of school. I quickly got out of bed and showered. When I was done, I got dressed in a long short black shirt with galaxy leggings, black heel booties, and a leather jacket in case I got cold. When I was done getting dressed, I put on makeup. My eye shadow was black smoky and I also had on eyeliner and mascara. When I was done I grabbed my iPhone and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Beatrice, come on," Caleb whined.

"Tris, Caleb, my name is Tris," I said while grabbing an apple to eat on the road. I got in my red McLaren P1, while Caleb got in his white Zenvo ST1. If you couldn't already tell, my family was rich. My mom is a fashion designer, and my dad is the Mayor.

* * *

><p>The new school that I am going to is called Divergent High. There are six groups at the school, and you are only allowed to be in one. The first group is Abnegation, those who put others before themselves or in other words they are the selfless. The second group is called Amity; they are the peaceful, music loving people. The third group is called the Candor, and they are the group of people that don't lie, they always tell the truth. The fourth group is called the Erudite. They are made up of the nerds and super smart people. The fifth group is the Dauntless, the brave risk takers. Finally there are the Factionless, they are they are the misfits, the people that have been either kicked out of a different group or they didn't get to pick in time. I want to be Dauntless. I want the rush of hanging out with my friends without being so careful that I will get in trouble.<p>

When I get to my new school, the first thing I noticed was how big all of the buildings are. There were six of them, five for the factions, and one for the Factionless. I made my way over to the front office to get my schedule and pick my faction.

"Hi my name is Tori, are you new here?" The lady, Tori, said.

"Yes, my name is Beatrice Prior."

"I should have guessed, you don't look familiar," she said, "Would you please fill out this sheet so I can determine what faction you would be best in?" I took the sheet from Tori, and looked it over. The questions were like "how many hours do you study a week" and "do you play sports".

When I was done with the sheet, I gave it back to Tori so she can figure out what faction I would be best in.

"Beatrice, The faction that you would be best in is Dauntless."

"Ok, thank you."

"We will call down another Dauntless student to guide you today."

"Thank you Tori." I went and sat on the front office chairs waiting for my guide to come. After waiting for 20 minutes, a girl came in. She was tall with brown hair, dark skin, and black clothes.

"Hi, my name is Christina! What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Beatrice, but you can call me Tris."

"Hello! Well Tris, I can tell that we are going to be great friends! Let me look at your schedule." After I handed her my schedule, she told me that we have exactly the same schedule except I have art when she has gym and vice versa.

**Schedule:**

History-Room 304

Art-Room 102

Math-Room 208

French-Room 215

Gym

Lunch

Chemistry-Room 327

Study Hall-Room 201

English-Room 119

Photography-Room 101

* * *

><p>During history, we did nothing notable, but I did meet the school bully Peter. I found out that my locker was right next to Christina, so I guess I will be seeing a lot more of her. The next class I have is art, so Christina showed me how to get there before she left for gym. I walked in and went to sit in the back row. I put in my headphones, turned on Pierce the Veil, and took out my sketchbook to draw.<p>

After about 5 minutes of drawing, I noticed that someone was looking over my shoulder at my drawings. When I turned around, I noticed the hottest boy I had ever seen looking over my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Zeke, are you new here?" the boy asked.

"Yes I am, my name is Tris."

"Well Tris, can I just say that you are an amazing artist?"

"Thanks," I said, and I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"So have you made any friends yet today?" he asked.

"I have made one so far. Her name is Christina, do you know her?"

"I do actually know her, she is my friend, Will's girlfriend." During art, the teacher, Tori, had us draw anything we wanted so I drew three black birds.

"Tris," Tori said, "this is amazing! Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"Well my mom is a fashion designer, and we used to sit down and draw for hours."

* * *

><p>The rest of my classes until lunch were uneventful. After French, Christina and I went to lunch, and we sat with her and her friends.<p>

"Guys, meet Tris! She's new here and I am showing her around." When I looked around the table, I only saw one person that I knew, Zeke. "Tris, this is Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Will, Marlene, and Four." I waved at everyone, sat down, and took out my sketchbook to draw.

"Wow, you are really good Tris!" I looked up to see Christina looking over my shoulder at my drawings. "Guys, look at this!" She took my sketchbook, and showed it to the whole table.

"Tris, you really are good," Will said. Everyone agreed, but that kid named Four, he didn't even look up.

After lunch, I started walking out of the cafeteria until I heard my name being called by someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I am SUPER sorry that I haven't updated or anything in a while. Thank you for all of the comments, the followers and the favorites. I will try my best to update as soon as possible, and as much as I can. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or anything else that is very noticeable.**

**Also in this chapter there are some texts. The italicized is Zeke, and the bold is Tris.**

**If you want me to make anyone else's POV then you can tell me. **

**Any ideas or criticism you can message me or put it in the reviews. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Tris!" I turned around and I saw Zeke running towards me. "Don't mind Four, he rarely talks to anyone."

"Thanks for telling me that," I said.

"No problem. So are you going to the football game on Friday?"

"I didn't know that there is one. I will have to ask my mom, but I am pretty sure that she will let me go. It sounds fun." I hope that she says yes, I really want to go.

"Cool. Can I get your number? You can text me when your mom tells you if you are allowed to go." After we exchange numbers I head off to Chemistry. In Chemistry, we learned about the safety precautions that we had to have in the lab.

Study hall and English went by really fast, and then it was time for Photography.

* * *

><p>When Christina and I got to Photography, we sat in the only seats that were left, and I was next to Four.<p>

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Moore, I will be your teacher this year. The seats that you are sitting in the rest of the year, and whoever is sitting in the same pair of desks as you will be your partner for our year long project." My partner is Four. Yay. Note the sarcasm. "This year, we will be doing a new project, and you can't share it with anyone outside of this room until we publish it in the school newspaper's final edition. During the course of the year, you and your partner will be going undercover into the other factions, and find out what they are really about." As Mrs. Moore went on about the project, I started to doodle in my sketchbook.

I am going to have to work with Four for the rest of the year, and I can already tell you that it won't be fun. At the end of class, someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Tris, class is over," Four said to me.

"Great, thanks." I said, and ran out to my car.

* * *

><p>I got home, and I started doing homework when I got a text from an unknown number.<p>

_'Hey Tris! It's Zeke.'_

**'Hey'**

_'Have you asked your mom about Friday?'_

**'No, but I can go ask her now.'**

_'Ok. Tell me what she says! :)'_

"MOM!" I called, "Can I go to my school's football game Friday, and then out to dinner?"

"Sure Bea! Make sure that you call me when you get to the restaurant, and when you are coming home."

**'So I asked my mom and she said yes!'**

_'Great, I'll tell all of the others. You'll have so much fun. I've gotta go do homework, but I'll text you later. Bye!'_

**'Bye :)'**

(PAGE BREAK)

**A/N-I am really sorry that this is so super short, but I am going to start up the next part, and I will try to update it today. If not, the next two days will be the latest. **

**Again, Sorry!**

**I am writing the next part now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I am really sorry for the lack of update, but I have not really been feeling it. Now that school is over, I will be able to update more frequently. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**If you want me to write in anyone else's POV, just PM me!**

**This chapter also includes some texting so the **_italicized _**is **_Zeke_**, and the bold is Tris.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that is very noticeable. All of the characters are Veronica Roth's unless said otherwise.**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up Tuesday morning with bags under my eyes, and my brother pounding on my door.

"Beatrice, WAKE UP! You cannot keep sleeping in like this! Do you want to be late every day? I know I don't!"

"Caleb, you have your own car, USE IT! If I am late, I am late! I don't care about being tardy!" I called back to him. I laughed as I heard him angrily stop off to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I looked at the clock and realized that Caleb was right, if I didn't wake up soon I would be really late.

I quickly got ready for school, I threw on a band t-shirt, leggings, combat boots and a leather jacket. I put my hair up in a messy bun, and put a bit of mascara and eyeliner on.

* * *

><p>I ran into history class with only a minute to spare. I sat down just as our teacher began to lecture us about the war. I took out my sketchbook and started to draw for the rest of class.<p>

"Tris, Tris, TRIS! Class is over, it's time to go to your next class!" I heard Christina say.

"Christina, I am coming. You can go down to your class now, I have art. I'll see you later in math?" I asked.

"Of course you will see me!" she responded as she skipped out of the room to gym class.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school week was very uneventful, and Friday finally came.<p>

_"__Hey Tris! I just wanted to make sure that you are still coming to the game tonight!"_

**"****Of course I am going Zeke, I wouldn't miss it!"**

_"__That is great! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time? If not that's ok too."_ OMG, did Zeke really just ask me out?!

**"****Yeah, sure." **

_"__I actually have to go but see you later."_

**"****Ok, bye." **As soon as we finished out conversation, I called up Christina.

"Hi Tris! What's up?" Chris asked.

"Well Chris, I was just talking to Zeke about the football game tonight and out of the blue he asked me out! I already said yes and now I a really nervous!" I rambled out to her.

"Did he already plan a date or something, or did he just ask you out?"

"He just asked me out, and now I am really nervous!" I said nervously.

"Tris, just calm down," she responded, "When you do end up going on the date, just remember, if you don't end up enjoying it, it doesn't have to turn into anything else. If you don't feel the spark or anything, don't get upset. All you have to do is take control and say 'I like you as a friend, but I don't feel the spark. I hope we can stay friends,' and all you have to do is walk off."

"Wow, thanks Chris, I will have to keep that in mind. I love you!" I said to her.

"Love you to Tris."

* * *

><p><strong>I am honestly really sorry. I really wasn't motivated so this might not be the best chapter. I will start to write the next chapter as soon as possible. I just want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed on this story. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have updated for a long time <strong>**J**

**I am sorry that this update is a really small one, but if I were to try and make it longer, I wouldn't be able to update today.**

**I will try and make the next update sooner and longer but like I said, I will try as hard as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Here is the next update, enjoy! Again I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't written recently. I am very stressed out at school. I also just realized that I have no idea where this story is going so I think I am going to sit down and write the plot of it.**

**If you need to tell me anything about my book or you want to give me some constructive criticism then leave a review or PM me. **

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Divergent or anything that is remotely noticeable**

**Chapter 4**

"Chris, I am freaking out! What if he doesn't like me? What if he ends up ditching me for some random girl! I mean they are all so much prettier than me, and they all are so much nicer than me. Oh gosh Chris, what do I do…I shouldn't go. Yeah that's a great idea. He probably wouldn't even notice, as he would be hanging out with Four." I rambled over the phone to Christina.

"Tris. SHUT UP! He likes you obviously, why else would he ask you out. And why would anyone ditch a gorgeous girl like you! You are by far the prettiest girl I have ever met!" She yelled back at me. I guess she had a point. Why else would he ask me out? "Tris, I am coming over so I can help pick out an outfit for you ok?"

"Yeah sure. I'll text you my address," I said as I hung up the phone. I fell down onto my bed and just started to think. Of course he likes me. I am pretty, not as pretty as the other girls, but I am ok looking. After waiting for 15 minutes the doorbell finally rang, telling me that Christina has finally arrived. I made my way downstairs to answer the door when Caleb pushed me down the stairs on accident.

"Get out of the way Tris, my girlfriend Susan is here! We are going to the Math Museum…What are you doing on the floor. Oh my goodness, did I do that? Tris I am so sorry!" He said as he ran down the stairs. "Are you ok? Do you need to go to the doctor?"

My leg was hurting a lot and I could barely move anything but I managed to nod my head.

:..:

At the hospital, we learned that I broke m leg badly and that I needed surgery to make sure that it healed properly.

"Tris, honey, are you ok?"

"Darling get some rest. After a long day like today, you should rest. Would you like them to leave? Of course you would. Everyone out of my daughters room!" My parents said as they rushed over to me to check if I was ok, and tried to kick out Caleb, Susan, her brother Robert, and Chris.

"Mom, Dad, I am fine! Everyone, You don't have to leave! Mommy, Daddy, they are supporting me and helping me through my injury. They are being good friends…and Caleb."

"Can everyone please leave, I want to talk to my sister!" Caleb said as he shooed everyone else out of the room. "Tris I am very sorry. I swear I will make this up to you! I will be the best brother that you could ever wish for! I will buy you chocolate and flowers and will help you on homework!"

"Caleb, I am fine. I love you and I forgive you! I know you were excited to see Susan and you weren't watching where you were going and that is fine. Will you call Christina in here please?" He nods his head as he leaves the room, and moments later Christina is standing by my bed with a worried look on her face.

"Tris, are you ok?"

"Of course but I just remembered something that we forgot to do!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"We forgot to tell Zeke I wouldn't be there!" I shrieked.

"Dang it!"

:..:

**ZEKE P.O.V**

Of course she doesn't want to go out with me. I have been at her house for 30 minutes, and I have to go to the game. I wish she would like me. She is so perfect.

**A/N- So? Its not that good but I am trying hard to keep up with school work and piano and other things but I am trying. Enjoy!**

**Eli**


End file.
